


Throw Me in the Deep End

by scandalsavage



Series: JayTim Week 2018 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Underage, Sugar Daddy, it's actually kind of fluffy, it's all just mentioned in a discussion, mentioned - Freeform, past Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, past Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, really this is pretty tame for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: JayTim Week 2018 - Day 1: Sugar DaddyJason is happier than he's been in a long time. Tim is everything and more. But Jason hasn't told him everything... he's worried about how some of the things in his past are going to look.NOTE: So Tim and Jason have a discussion about some not so nice things in Jason's past, hence the tags. Didn't include underage archive warning because there's no actual underage stuff happening and it's not described in detail. Just FYI.Also, could find the Ao3 collections so... sorry it didn't get posted there.





	Throw Me in the Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different than what it was supposed to be which was all fun and happiness and rainbows. Apparently I can't do that very well. But it does have some pretty sweet moments. 
> 
> Also, I'm basing Roman's mask-less appearance on his Arkham Origins look. 
> 
> Hit me up [ScandalSavage Tumblr](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/)

The room is big and opulent; paneled walls, herringbone wood floors, full of columns and arches, round tables covered in crystal and real silver silverware, and people covered in clothing and jewelry worth more than he makes in a year.

 

To be fair, Jason is wearing a suit that costs more than two months pay and a watch he doesn’t even want to guess the value of.

 

He’s leaning against an arch as out of the way as he can find. It’s not really that he doesn’t like these things. He thinks, if it weren’t for a couple issues, it could probably be kind of fun, getting all dressed up and going to an elaborate gala. It’s just that he doesn’t have anything in common with the people here and he can’t really talk to anyone. He’d made that mistake at the first dinner, only a little less extravagant than this, when Tim ran to the bathroom and he was alone with the group. They’d been talking for a while and they were friendly, Jason had started to feel a more comfortable. But the look they exchanged when they asked how he and Tim met and he’d said that Tim had funded a program he’d developed for at risk youth… well, now he sticks the edges.

 

This is only his third event like this and Jason doesn’t know how this became his world so quickly. Well, obviously he does, it’s because this is Tim’s world, but it still surprises him.

 

Speaking of, Tim is held up at the bar, the _open_ bar, talking to a tall blonde guy with really stupid facial hair. Jason can tell from across the room that Tim is humoring the man, talking business. The poor guy can’t seem to ever escape work.

 

He thinks maybe that’s why Tim likes being with him; he couldn’t talk business if he wanted to, but he is good at listening when Tim needs to vent. He smiles as he watches Tim’s hands start moving as he speaks, a sign he’s getting passionate about something.

 

“Jason?”

 

He jumps a little at the use of his name, jolting him out of his own mind and back to the party. He realizes half-way through turning toward the sound that he recognizes the voice.

 

“Bruce…” he almost chokes. He’d been worried about this since he and Tim had gotten more serious, “Hey—hi—um… how are you?”

 

Bruce gives him an indulgent smile, “I’m well. And you look… well” His eyes slide down Jason’s suit and Jason can feel the heat rise in his cheeks. Bruce has always made him nervous and flustered.

 

“Yeah, I’m good—”  


“Forgive me,” Bruce interrupts, eyes twinkling, “but, how exactly are you here?”

 

Jason frowns at him. He doesn’t take it personally, not from Bruce anyway, but he was happy to avoid this conversation and finds, now that he’s confronted with it, that the words stick in his throat.

 

“Oh… uh… well, I’m with—”

 

“Mr. Wayne,” Tim beams as he approaches, smoothly taking control of the conversation as he offers Bruce his hand, “It’s always a pleasure to see you at one of these things. You don’t make as many appearances as you once did.”

 

“Timothy,” Bruce shakes the offered hand, eyebrows creeping up as he looks from Jason to Tim, “I think it’s past time you call me Bruce, don’t you?”

 

“Childhood habits are difficult to break, Bruce,” Tim replies smiling, “I see you’ve already managed to leave my date speechless. Jason is sarcastic and clever so that’s a remarkable feat.”

 

Jason manages a weak glare at Tim but the indignation at being called ‘sarcastic’ is somewhat undercut by the flush of pride that Tim called him clever and the affection he feels at being referred as Tim’s date. Oh, and the awkwardness he feels at that fact being revealed to Bruce.

 

“Ah, your date…” Bruce hums.

 

Tim laughs, jovial but polite, his work-laugh, and puts his arm around Jason’s waist, “I can’t fault your taste, Bruce, but I don’t think Dick would approve of you dating someone younger than him.”

 

Bruce’s laugh is genuine, full of knowledge that Tim doesn’t have, “You’re right, of course, and I would never try to impose. Just saw an attractive young man standing alone and thought I’d introduce myself,” his smile is sharp, and Jason shifts a little, silently begging Bruce to leave it there, “On a much less fun note, I saw you speaking to Oliver. I suppose the collaboration between Drake and Queen industries is going well?”

 

They drift into the much safer waters of business and Jason breathes a little easier. He’s not trying to hide anything from Tim, not really, he just doesn’t think some things in his past will look particularly good and he doesn’t want to risk losing him so early. Not when he thinks that, once he can figure out how to tell him, Tim will understand.

 

Tim’s arm leaves his waist so that his hands can gesture in the space between him and Bruce and Bruce is angled in, head lowered and nodding at Tim’s words. Jason realizes they’re both lost, spiraling in the world of mergers, stocks, and whatever else, that they find so fascinating and they’re both geeking out.

 

Jason smiles, he loves Tim’s passion. He pecks a kiss to Tim’s temple and mumbles ‘bathroom’ to him; is both encouraged and a little concerned that neither of them break in their conversation, Tim just gives a small nod his direction in acknowledgement.

 

The bathroom is just as fancy as the rest of the place. Jason doesn’t think he’s ever even heard of a lounge area in a men’s room before, but this place has one.

 

Which is actually kind of nice because Jason doesn’t actually need to use the amenities. He just wants to hide out for a few minutes. He likes parties, but they tire him out quickly.

 

He washes his hands, just to have something to do, before he flops onto one of the sofas. He pulls out his phone and plays a round of Tetris then shuts it off, lets his head fall back, and closes his eyes.

 

He knew he’d run into Bruce, eventually, if he kept seeing Tim. Even though it is nice to see the older man again he wasn’t ready to run into him so soon. He really just needs to tell Tim the truth, it’s not that bad, just… awkward.

 

There’s a swell of noise as the bathroom door is opened briefly and a falter in the steps that enter.

 

Jason keeps his eyes closed and sighs. While he trusts Bruce to be discreet, he probably shouldn’t leave them alone together for too long. And when they get home tonight, Jason’s going to tell Tim everything.

 

The sofa dips next to him just as a hand slides up his thigh. Jason flinches away as his lids fly open to reveal the absolute last person he expected to see; the last person he ever wanted to see again.

 

“Roman?” Jason gulps, and it sounds more like a question than the statement Jason meant it to be, “What—what the hell are you doing here?”

 

He inches away from the crisp white suit and black eyes, all too familiar, even after all these years. Roman follows, crowding his space, until he hits the armrest and has nowhere else to go.

 

“I was about to ask you the same thing, sugar,” his grip on Jason’s thigh tightens and the hand on the backrest starts playing with the hair at his neck. Roman’s grin is feline and predatory, “Last I heard you were a social worker. Doubt you got an invite to this shindig.”

 

Roman’s fingers start to travel upwards along the inside seam of his slacks and Jason grabs his wrist with both hands.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me, Roman,” Jason hisses and tries to shove the other man off of him.

 

He hasn’t seen Roman in years, since before he went to college.  And there’s a reason. Multiple reasons. Good ones. It’d taken him a long time to realize the type of person Roman is… and longer to come to terms with everything.

 

Roman’s grin widens. Jason has only a second to spare in disgust that his struggling only encourages the creep. Then Roman’s hand leaves his hair and gets a good grip on his throat. When he squeezes, Jason’s hands fly up to pry at the fingers and push at the arm.

 

Once again free to roam, Roman’s hand on his leg continues its journey up to his to his crotch.

 

“It’s been so long, baby,” Roman hums in his ear, throwing a leg over Jason’s to pin him down, “And you look so delicious in this suit that you definitely didn’t buy for yourself. I just want to eat you up.”

 

He punctuates that statement by biting Jason’s ear, hard. When Jason moves his hand from Roman’s wrist to shove at his chest, Roman tightens his grasp on his throat, cutting off his oxygen. At the same moment, Roman’s other hand finds its way inside his pants, gets ahold of Jason’s balls, and squeezes.

 

Jason tries to cry out but all he can do is gasp.

 

“St—stop,” he stutters past the blockage of his windpipe, “Get—get off me.”

 

“Shh, sweetheart. Your new sugar daddy will never know.” Roman’s breath hisses hot and reeking of scotch across his mouth before thin lips press to his. Jason clamps his jaw shut.

 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” a carefully composed voice states from the door.

 

Jason didn’t notice the door open, he was so surprised, so focused on getting away from Roman that he didn’t see Tim enter the bathroom. Jason’s never been so grateful to see someone in his life. Tim looks calm and stoic, but Jason can see the rage in his eyes.

 

Roman takes a moment to lick Jason’s teeth before he turns slowly, like he’s only mildly put out by the interruption. His hands stay exactly where they are.

  
Jason tries again to push Roman off him but it’s like trying to move a truck with his bare hands.

 

“Timothy Drake,” Roman purrs and tilts his head back towards Jason, eyes staying on Tim’s slime frame. “Well you don’t have a physical type, but you sure have a type, don’t you, darling?”

 

“I think you should go now, Mr. Sionis.” Tim’s tone is hard, authoritative, and the sound that usually makes Jason melt so he’s extra horrified when his cock twitches against Roman’s hand.

 

Roman looks back to him and gives him nasty grin, “Maybe you _are_ interested in more than the kid’s—”

 

“Mr. Sionis, if you don’t leave immediately, I’m going to call security and press charges.”

 

Roman snorts, “Is that so? On what grounds, exactly?”

 

Tim looks him right in the eye, pointedly glances at where Roman’s hand disappears inside Jason’s slacks, then up to the tight grip Roman has on Jason’s neck, before returning to black, soulless eyes.

 

“You’re an intelligent man, Roman,” Tim mocks, “I’m sure you know what constitutes assault and molestation.”

 

“Yes, I do,” Roman growls. Jason chokes when the fingers squeeze again. “And neither apply to the willing.”

 

Jason thrashes a little and Tim’s gaze hardens further.

 

“I heard him tell you to stop; to get off of him,” Tim growls, letting his anger show through the steely façade, “Get the fuck out. Now.”

 

Roman rises slowly, gaze fixed on Tim. Jason sucks in a lungful of air the moment Roman’s fingers loosen, before they’ve even left his neck completely, and rushes to refasten his pants without taking his eyes off of Roman.

 

He doesn’t think Roman is dumb enough to physically attack Tim at a party, but you never know.

 

“You think the authorities are going to take this gold-digging whore’s word over mine?” Roman fumes.

 

“I think they’ll take my word over the word of a glorified mobster with a well-documented criminal history,” Tim replies coolly.

 

Roman huffs out a laugh and turns back to Jason who’s on the edge of the sofa ready to jump Roman if he so much as twitches toward Tim. “I’ll catch you later, baby,” he promises darkly before smirking at Tim on his way out.

 

They linger in silence for a couple minutes, neither really knowing what to say. Finally, Jason can’t take it anymore.

 

“Tim, I—”

 

“Let’s go,” Tim interrupts and turns toward the door, holding it open for Jason to follow.

 

Jason swallows hard, then does.

 

 

*          *          *

 

They sit across from each other in Tim’s spacious living room. Jason actually doesn’t like it here, it’s too white, too modern, too… clinical. The only thing Jason does like are the big glass windows that cover one wall and show off Gotham from so high up Jason can’t see the grime.

 

Tim doesn’t spend much time here; used to spend even less before Jason came along, so everything is carefully curated to exude an understated but refined kind of wealth for entertaining purposes. The morning after the first night Jason stayed over, he’d made breakfast and Tim had looked at him in confusion before finally admitting that that was the first time the stove had been used.

 

“Tell me about Roman Sionis.” It’s not a request, Jason notes, but it is said kindly. As though Tim already suspects some of the truth.

 

Jason fidgets uncomfortably.

 

“I’d rather not talk about it,” he mutters.

 

Tim leans forward and puts his hand on Jason’s knee.

 

“I’m not going to try to force you to talk about something you don’t want to, Jay, but back at the gala? It’s not like you were just some random guy who caught the creep’s attention.”

 

Jason looks up into those sharp, kind gray-blue eyes that he loves to drown in. He had been planning on telling Tim about Bruce, that was a much nicer, if more damning, conversation than this one. And how can he tell Tim about Bruce now, after what Roman had called him, without Tim thinking the worst?

 

He lets out a shaky sigh.

 

“I… I guess Roman kinda raised me…” Tim’s eyes get big and flash with anger and Jason immediately knows that was the wrong way to start, “I mean, not really, I was a teenager… I snuck into one of his clubs and started picking drunk people’s pockets,” Jason blushes. Tim knows about his time living on the streets and the stealing, but it still makes him feel ashamed. “Anyway, I tried to pick Roman’s and he caught me, laughed at me until his men found the several hundred dollars I’d already swiped. Said he liked my ‘style’ and took me in.”

 

Jason swallows hard and shifts in his seat, staring at the floor. This was the hard part. At the time he’d made a lot of excuses for Roman, thought he owed it to the guy for offering him a place to stay and three square.

 

“Jason,” Tim says quietly, bringing Jason’s attention back to him, “Did he—”

 

“Not at first,” Jason interrupts. He’s glad Tim said it, it’s still hard for him to say out loud, part of why he’d never seen a therapist, but he also can’t hear it, so he cuts in before Tim can finish. “But about a year after I got there… he said it was the least I could do and I was stupid enough to agree.”

 

“You weren’t stupid,” Tim seethes, “You were a kid and you were scared, and he manipulated you. When did he stop?”

 

“He didn’t,” Jason looks up at Tim again, “I wanted to go back to high school and he wouldn’t let me. I wanted to go to college and he told me no. So, I took the GED in secret. Lied on my college applications about having spent a couple years traveling. Ran away when I got accepted at Gotham U.”

 

“Jesus, Jason.”

 

“It’s the past,” Jason says flatly, “I haven’t seen him since I left.”

 

He doesn’t add that he’s kept an eye on Roman, to make sure he isn’t hurting any other kids. Or that, after tonight, he’s certain Roman’s been keeping tabs on him too. He doesn’t believe for one second that this just happened to be the one party Roman would deign to attend when he didn’t bother going places he knew most people didn’t like him. And Jason doesn’t believe for a heartbeat that Roman didn’t know Jason was with Tim. Filthy rich, corporate moguls is a small club.

 

“It’s not very far in the past, Jay,” Tim soothes, “If you want to talk or go to the police—”

 

Jason can’t help the snort that comes out. When Tim looks a little offended, Jason takes his hand.

 

“Thanks, babe, but it’s been too long and I don’t really want all that… attention, ya know?” Roman may be scum but he’s rich scum. Jason’s under no illusions about how things would have gone down if he’d gone to the police at the time. And now? Now, he’s not sure what it would accomplish other than making Tim’s life hell.

 

And probably Bruce’s.

 

Tim nods and squeezes his hand.

 

Another few moments of silence extends between them before Tim smiles sweetly and asks, “Tea and Downton Abbey?”

 

“Actually…” Jason grins back. That really does sound nice but, he’d spent most the night getting himself worked up staring at Tim in that sleek grey suit that shimmers just a little when the light hits it just right and he’s not about to let fucking Roman ruin his entire evening.

 

He drops to his knees and crawls up between Tim’s legs, sliding his hands up Tim’s thighs.

 

Tim’s eyes get wide and hungry, but he puts a hand on each of Jason’s pausing his caress.

 

“We don’t have to, Jay, not tonight.”

 

“I know,” Jason hums, nipping playfully at the soft skin of Tim’s inner thigh through the slacks, “but I want to, if you do?”

 

Tim stares at him appraisingly for a moment. Finally, it seems he decides that Jason’s really alright.

 

“Then I think you know you’re doing it incorrectly,” Tim grins.

 

Jason licks his lips as he stands and strips off his expensive suit so fast he prays he didn’t rip it. He takes off his shoes, socks, underwear, but when he goes to remove the watch, Tim tells him to leave it on.

 

Tim has unzipped his pants and is stroking himself when Jason drops back to his knees. His mouth waters at the sight and he forces himself to slow down as he leans in and brushes a feather-light kiss to the tip.

 

Tim’s hand leaves his cock to tangle in Jason’s hair. He doesn’t push him down so Jason thinks he’s either enjoying the playful touch or is worried about being too rough after the incident. Jason thinks it’s probably the later. Tim can be infuriatingly patient, but he considers Jason blowing him a means to an end, and he really likes to be in charge which usually means that slow, sensual, oral isn’t something they do much. Jason thinks it’s sweet, Tim trying to be gentle right now, but Jason’s goal is to break that resolve.

 

He licks up the underside, sucks the head between his lips and sucks, before letting go and kissing gently down the side. Tim’s balls are still trapped in his pants so he’s going to have to make do.

 

He can hear Tim’s breath getting shallow and the fingers tightening in his hair. So when he takes Tim down to the root and swallows around him he’s not particularly surprised when Tim’s hips buck up and his hands shove him down.

 

Tim thrusts into his mouth for bit and Jason hollows his cheeks and tries to press the tip of his tongue into the slit at the tip of Tim’s dick, trying to get him to lose control.

 

Tim moans but the next thing Jason knows he’s being pulled off, a thick strand of saliva connecting tongue to cock.

 

Tim looks down at him, pupils blown and cheeks flushed. Jason knows he must look pretty desperate too, looking up from under his thick lashes, lips red and swollen.

 

“Go get the cuffs,” Tim orders huskily and Jason is already halfway to the bedroom before Tim has finished.

 

When he returns, Tim has removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Jason shivers. He loves when Tim stays dressed while he’s completely exposed and at his mercy.

 

He doesn’t waste a lot of time examining why that is… he’s sure it’s not healthy but he doesn’t care. Not with Tim. Tim’s the first person he’s trusted in a _very_ long time.

 

“Behind your back,” is all Tim says and Jason immediately restrains himself, hands behind him.

 

Tim examines him for a moment. Then he tosses a pillow on the floor.

 

“On your knees; face on the pillow.”

 

When Jason moves to obey Tim stops him, “Face towards me.”

 

Jason swallows down the chill and does as he’s told, moving around to the other side, kneels facing Tim, then lowers himself to rest on the pillow, ass in the air and aimed at the window.

 

Jason knows they’re too high for anyone to see but it still sends a thrill down his spine.

 

Tim moves to his side, warm fingers softly caressing his ass.

 

“So,” Tim hums, hand sliding lower to roll Jason’s balls between his fingers as he says, “Tell me about Bruce Wayne.”

 

Jason chokes on the sigh of pleasure he was in the middle of when Tim touched him.

 

“Wh—what?”

 

“Your interaction with Bruce seemed pleasant enough but too awkward to be two strangers meeting for the first time,” Tim reasons, not stopping his exploration, “Tell me about it and I’ll let you come tonight.”

 

Jason whines as Tim’s finger drags over his hole.

 

“I—I was, _ah_ , Dick’s roommate,” Jason gasps as Tim dips the tip of his finger in and back out immediately, “He—he started a couple years late and I was a year ahead, try—trying to get through as fast as possible… worked three jobs, got—got special permission to take extra classes… get finished with as li—little debt as possible.”

 

Jason whimpers when Tim’s hand leaves him.

 

“Mmm, and that’s the extent of it?”

 

Jason can hear Tim moving around but keeps his eyes shut tightly. This is not how he expected to have this conversation. He weighs the possibility that Tim somehow already knows, that Bruce told him earlier, with the repercussions for lying.

 

“No,” he says shortly.

 

“Then don’t phrase it like that’s all it was.”

 

Tim’s hand comes down on his ass sharply and unexpectedly making him cry out.

 

“Sorry! I’m sorry…”

 

“Continue then.”

 

“Dick, he… he liked to party,” Jason gasps as Tim’s hands come back to him, as a slick finger starts to trace his rim, teasing, “…forgot his dad was coming by. I—I tried to keep him company until Dick showed up but I—I had so much work… Bruce, he… he poured us drinks and then another… didn’t want to be rude but… _AH!_ ” Jason shouts as Tim presses a finger into him, moans as Tim lazily pumps it in and out.

 

“Jason.”

 

“Bruce, he walked up t—to me, ran a thumb over my bottom lip and— _ugh_ —I told him I didn’t have time—”

 

Tim adds another finger and Jason groans when he spreads them wide, stretching his hole.

 

“—next day I was fired… all my jobs. Two professors told me they were letting me withdraw without it count—counting against me… tried to tell them… needed their classes— told me to talk to the dean… dean said… said…”

 

“Bruce Wayne was subsidizing your education?” Tim hums as he pushes in a third finger and curls them against Jason’s prostate.

 

“YES!” Jason cries out, practically sobbing at the memories and the simultaneous stimulation, “Yes… I—I confronted him… told him… I’m—I’m not a whore—he… looked pissed… told me I didn’t have to sleep with him… said I looked burnt out… too young to be so serious… I—I…”

 

Tim pauses and Jason whines until the seriousness in Tim’s voice cuts through the haze of lust, “You slept with him because he didn’t expect you to? Because you were _grateful_?”

 

“No,” Jason replies quickly, as firmly as he can under the circumstances, “No, not like that…”

 

“What was it like then?”

 

Tim still wasn’t moving. Jason knew he wasn’t going to continue until he was certain that what they’re both getting off to wasn’t just another questionable encounter.

 

Jason thinks he might love Tim.

 

“He was… he was… _is_ smoking hot…” Jason finally confides, managing to keep his full body blush to a light pink rather than the crimson he feels under his skin.

 

Tim actually laughs. Until Jason continues.

 

“And… and he was kind.”

 

“Oh, Jason,” Tim sighs softly. He wraps his arms around Jason’s waist and layers his torso over Jason’s back, holding him close.

 

They stay like that so long Jason thinks Tim’s actually trying to calm himself down, get rid of his arousal.

 

“Timmy,” Jason breathes, “You—you promised…”

 

Tim hesitates.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes… please…” Jason begs.

 

He hears Tim shuffle for a moment before he feels his cock press against his entrance.

 

“One more thing,” Jason’s whine borders on annoyed growl and he can hear the smile in Tim’s voice when he continues, “I don’t remember seeing you at any of the functions at the manor…”

 

Jason grins.

 

“Well, for one, Bruce didn’t really want it getting out that he was banging his son’s college roommate,” that earns him a light smack on his ass, “But I was there… every time Bruce disappeared from his own party for bit…” Tim’s breath catches, “…It was to visit me.”

 

“And where were you?” Tim’s voice is low and full of lust.

 

“Sometimes upstairs, in his bedroom waiting for him,” Tim moans and starts to sink into him slowly, “But most the time? He had me tied to the desk in his study.”

 

Tim chokes and thrusts forward, bottoming out.

 

“Christ,” Tim mutters as he starts to drive in and out of Jason’s ass.

 

“He—he bent me over the desk… used a long rope to tie my wrists to—to the front legs… shorter ropes to bind my ankles to the back legs…”

 

They’re both breathing hard now. Tim’s pace is punishing and so fucking good as he slams into Jason over and over again.

 

“The desk faced the door,” Jason pants, “So—so every time Bruce came in he—he’d see me spread open… helpless and desperate… some—sometimes he’d leave a toy in me…”

 

“Fuck!” Tim shouts as his hips stutter and he coats Jason’s insides with his come.

 

He doesn’t waste any time; flips Jason around and starts jerking him roughly as he slams their lips together and invades Jason’s mouth with his tongue, frantically tasting him.

 

Jason can’t do anything with his hands trapped behind him, so he just melts into it, pressing up weakly with his hips to meet Tim’s hand.

 

It’s not long before he’s spilling between them. Some splashes on his abs but most gets soaked into Tim’s silk shirt. Jason takes pleasure in the idea of ruining something so expensive.

 

Tim pulls Jason up to lean against him, head on Tim’s slim shoulder, and wraps his arms around him. He presses light, loving kisses into Jason’s hair and neck and ear as they catch their breath.

 

After a few minutes, Tim rubbing his hands soothingly all over Jason’s arms and chest, Jason shifts to look up at him.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. About Bruce,” he clarifies, “I… didn’t want you to think I was only interested in…”

 

He trails off. Just the thought makes him sad.

 

“You didn’t want me to think you were only interested in billionaire business prodigies?”

 

Jason chuckles despite himself, “Yeah. That.”

 

“Jason,” Tim says seriously, “You’re dangerously smart, stubborn, and motivated. I have no doubt that if you were interested in money you would have gone and made your own fortune.” Tim runs his fingers through Jason’s hair. “What I love about you is that you use your immense potential to help others, to look out for people who need looking after. And even if a part of your attraction to me is that I can help you do that, then I think there are certainly worse foundations for a relationship. I’d be lying if I said a part of my attraction to you isn’t that you can help me help others more efficiently. But I don’t believe either of us are the type of people who could endure a terrible personal relationship for the sake of efficiency and convenience.”

 

Jason smiles. He does adore Tim’s frankness and pragmatism.

 

“I love you too,” Jason murmurs before he can stop himself.

 

Tim stiffens for a moment then hugs him closer.

 

“That’s not what I said,” Tim hums into his hair.

 

He’s quiet so long Jason thinks he’s finished, and he tries not to be disappointed.

 

“But it is what I meant.”


End file.
